


Sound of Love

by PrincessJellyfish22



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluffy, How Do I Tag, M/M, kick you in the crotch spit on your neck fantastic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 13:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15074567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessJellyfish22/pseuds/PrincessJellyfish22
Summary: A snippet of love





	Sound of Love

It was a classic hot summer in Hasetsu, Yuri and Victor were helping in the Inn by cleaning up a guest room. They shuffled things around ~who knows the last time that room had a good scrub down, there were dust bunnies everywhere~. 

Yuri and Victor were focused on their own tasks while music played from Victors speaker in the background. Victor had thrown on a playlist of all the music he currently enjoyed, be it old or new music, because let’s face it, the radio was borning. When the next song came on, it just happened to be Yuri’s favorite, he began to softly sing along while continuing to work. 

As the song went on Victor noticed Yuri getting louder and louder while wiggling his hips to the beat. In the moment he silently sent praise to Yuri’s parents for blessing him with the gorgeous peach attached to his beautiful mate, and the ballet lessons, because man can he move.   
He watched his beloved in adoration, when out of nowhere Yuri began dancing and singing loud and proud, using his feather duster as a microphone. Victor’s mouth grew into the heart shape his mate loved letting out muffled giggles, as to not embarrass his love. Yuri wiggled and twirled while singing proudly, his wild dancing eventually became one with the music. Mid chorus change, he spun around and pointed a beautiful slim finger at Victor, indicating him for a turn.

Victors eyes go wide as he’s admiring Yuri’s glistening skin, he’s knows it’s sweat from all the dancing, but he can’t help but see him a being too wonderful for this world. He quickly snaps out of it when her hears his Yuri chuckle and say “ Vitya, you sing too.” as the excitement grows on his face. Victor thinks there's no way he can deny Yuri’s request when he looks at him with those beautiful brown eyes. So he abandons his task and picks up the broom next to him and uses it as a microphone. Both guys sing and spin around each other, jumping and shaking as the music goes on. Yuri’s busting out his best dance moves when he feels the floor slip from under him, he instinctively reaches out for something to keep him steady, when suddenly both dancers find themselves splayed on the floor. 

Feeling the sting from where their bodies collided, Victor turns to Yuri to see how he’s doing but before any words can leave his mouth Yuri continues sing at the top of his lungs. Victor begins shaking from laughing so hard. As the song comes to an end Victor starts showering Yuri is small soft kisses on all exposed skin he can reach, loving how Yuri never ceases to surprise him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so I realllyyyyyy hope you enjoyed this little thing from my brain.   
> it's my first time posting any of the stories online. I'm crazy nervous for it to be read.   
> So please, be gentle, haha.   
> Editing is NOT one of my strong points, so if you see something wrong, grammatically or otherwise, please let me know so i can fix it! 
> 
> Thanks <3


End file.
